A Christmas Gift
by Stormshadow13
Summary: What does chocolate, a red ribbon and Krad have to do with Dark's Christmas gift? Daisuke and Satoshi know and aren't telling. DxK Yaoi Lemon.


A Christmas Gift

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: You seriously think that I'd be writing Fanfics if I owned? Answer, Hell no! I'd be writing new episodes with lots of Dark and Krad action.

AN: here is a little Christmas fic that I got in my head. It's a little late but it's the thought that counts, right? **Warning:** If you don't like yaoi you better turn back now! I mean it. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Also it's rated **M**, so don't complain that I didn't worn you. Enjoy.

xxx

Krad stirred sluggishly on the couch dimly aware of voices but unable to comprehend what they were saying.

"Uh, Dai you do realize that he is going to most likely kill us when he comes too, right?"

"don't worry Sato-kun, I think he'll thank us after it is all over."

"For Drugging him?"

"I find drugging to be such a harsh word, I much more like the term incapacitate."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

Daisuke frowned at his boyfriend, "anyway Sato its already done. You might as well finish what we started. Come on, I'll take his shoulders and you get his feet."

Satoshi sighed and grabbed the blond's feet lifting him as Daisuke lifted his shoulders. The blue-net raised an eyebrow in surprise, "I wouldn't have guess that he was still this light after eating your mother's cooking for the last couple of months."

"I guess that it is because both he and Dark most likely have quick metabolisms due to their magical natures." Daisuke backed toward the living room door. "anyway, fat angels don't fly very well."

"True," nodded Satoshi.

The two teens swiftly and carefully carried their victim up the stairs and into the room that he shared with Dark. Where they put the rest of their plan into action.

"Okay, Sato if you can get his clothe I'll get his hair."

Satoshi nodded and got to work on his former curses old fashioned wardrobe while his lover went to work on the long blond mane. He glanced up at the red-head, "how long before Dark gets back?"

Daisuke glanced over at the clock on the dresser, "about fifteen minutes, about the same time that the sedative is going to wear off." He positioned the hunter's arms and patted a few blond strands in to place. "There, I think that about does it." Daisuke stepped back to survey their handiwork. "Hm," he stepped back over and added one last touch. There, done." He then turned to his boyfriend, "we better get back down stairs before Dark comes home."

Satoshi nodded again and the two left the room.

X

A few minutes later groggy golden eyes cracked open, the blond shifted trying to pull his arms down from above his head but when this action failed he came to full alertness. WHAT THE HELL? Krad squirmed trying to free himself to no avail. He struggled to remember what had happened, he recalled Daisuke bringing him something to drink and after that it got all fuzzy. Golden eyes widened in shock, that little red-haired brat had drugged him. He was going to Pay! That was, just as soon as he got free. The trapped blond heard the faint sound of the front door closing and knew that his lover was home. He once more began to struggle.

X

Dark shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the peg in the front hall. He then kicked off his snow boots and padded lightly towards the living room. When he entered he glanced around searching for his counterpart. The Kaito sighed in disappointment when he saw no sign of the pretty blond angel, it was only Daisuke and creepy boy in the room. He started to turn away but a call from Daisuke made him turn back.

The cheerful red-head held out a brightly wrapped box, "Sato-kun and I have a early Christmas gift for you."

"Uh," Dark took the box from his former tamer and blinked confused. "Aren't we supposed to open gifts tomorrow?"

Daisuke smiled even more, "yes, but this one is early."

Dark shrugged and quickly tor off the paper and opened the box. He blinked at the content for a moment and looked up at the two smug looking teens. He then looked back down in a little confusion at the two cans of whipped cream, bottle of chocolate syrup and the bottle of honey.

Daisuke chuckled at the Kaito's confusion, "the rest of your gift is up on your bed. You'll know what to do with those when you see it."

"Uh, thanks," Dark turn heading for the stairs curious to see what possibly could go with the stuff in the box. 'Hm,' he thought, 'I wonder if it's a cake or something else yummy.' He bounded up the stairs eager to see what was in his room. The Kaito pause for a moment outside his door, took a deep breath and pushed it open. He stared at his bed for a moment and then burst out laughing. A pair of golden eyes glared at him plainly not finding anything funny about this situation. Dark turned his head and Yelled back down the stairs, "thanks! I love it!" He stepped the rest of the way into the room and closed the door behind himself. "So, how did they get you like this?" Then his lips curved in a smile, 'this is going to be even yummier then I thought.'

Golden eyes narrowed in clear annoyance as the blond tossed his head unable to answer due to the cloth covering his mouth.

"You know, you really do look quite delicious." Dark strolled over to the bed taking in every detail of his Christmas gift. Krad was laying flat on his back hands bound above his head to the headboard with a bright red ribbon. The gorgeous blond hair was free from the normal pony tale and spread out all around him like molten gold on the plain black sheets. While the best part was that the hunter was only wearing a pair of white boxers displaying his lovely figure to the hungry eyes of his partner. Dark set the box of goodies on the nightstand and seated himself on the bed next to the white angel.

Krad tossed his head again plainly wanting the Kaito to remove the gag and untie the blond's hands. Most likely so that he could go reek vengeance upon the two conniving teens downstairs.

Dark's lips curved up into an evil smile, "No, I don't think that I'm going to ungag or untie you quite yet." He ignored the golden glare that he was now receiving as he reached into the box and pulled out the bottle of chocolate syrup.

Krad caught sight of what his lover was now holding and shook his head violently as he attempted to squirm away making muffled sounds of protest.

Dark ignored his lover's attempts to allude him and cheerfully began to drizzle chocolate syrup over the blond's upper body. Krad wriggled unhappily as chocolate ran down his neck and sides to pool in his hair. Dark chuckled softly as he finished and set the bottle on the night stand next to the box. He then restricted his counterpart's movements even more as he straddled the blond's hips and began to lick at the chocolaty treat that he'd just created.

The hunter shivered in pleasure as the Kaito nibbled on a known sensitive spot on his neck. He tilted his head giving the thief better access and groaned softly as Dark took full advantage of this licking and nipping along the chocolate covered skin. Krad attempted to hold on to his annoyance at being bound but it was rapidly being squashed under the growing need for his black angel. He groaned again as strong teeth gently bit at the juncture between his neck and shoulder sending liquid fire coursing through his vanes.

Dark nibbled his way down the blond's neck pausing only to lick the chocolate from the hollow of his hunter's throat. Only after the last bit of chocolate was gone did he continue his nibbling trailing down to the collarbone licking along it humming happily in the back of his throat. He then switched to the other collarbone and gave it the same treatment as its partner. Dark then reached out groping for the bottle of syrup after a little flailing he grabbed it and pored just a bit more on to the pale chest and stomach of his confection.

The Kaito's hands slid up and down the pale sides inadvertently smearing chocolate over what little skin that he'd missed in his two drizzlings. He ignored this fact as he licked at the blond's chest and taught stomach pausing occasionally to nip here and there. The Kaito smiled against his lover's chocolaty skin as he felt the mussels shivering in pleasure at his attentions. Finally he sat up hands sliding down to rest on white clad hips as he observed his counterpart.

Most of the chocolate had been licked free from the blond's pale skin while the hunter was panting and squirming in pleasure. He smiled as he noticed that the normally light golden eyes were darker, it seemed that he wasn't the only hungry on now. Dark then tugged lightly on the waistband of Krad's boxers and started to pull them down. "is this what you want beautiful?"

Krad's reply was a muffled frustrated sound as he thrust his hips up rubbing against his opposite. This slow torture was driving him insane.

"I'll take that as a yes," Murmured Dark tugging the white cloth down and tossing it off somewhere to the side. He once more grabbed for the bottle of chocolate but he paused halfway through the action. "Nah, I've had my fill of chocolate tonight." The kaito smirked as he noticed the relieved look on his hunter's face. "I think that I'd like a bit of whipped cream instead." He laughed as he reached into the box and pulled out said item to a dismayed sound from his lover. "Don't worry, I'll help you get this out of your hair when we're done." He shook the can and began to decorate his newest target.

Krad shot his thieving self a dirty look which the purple-haired twit ignored. The blond sighed and submitted himself to just enjoying himself. After all, heads could roll later. Might as well have fun now but damn that stuff was cold. His discomfort was soon forgotten as a warm mouth closed over his member. His head fell back as his mussels shuddered in pleasure. The blond snarled though as his lover's hand grasped his hips holding him still.

Dark chuckled mentally as his lover's pale hips strained against his hold. He just loved it when he got to dominate his hunter. The blond really did need to be dominated more although he was keeping this little thought to himself or said blond would bet all pissy. Krad really liked to believe that he was the one in control, so his counterpart wasn't going to break this little delusion of his.

He continued to pleasure the now burning ice demon sucking vigorously until he felt his blonds mussels tighten the perfect sign that Krad was almost over the cliff. The kaito gave one last suck before pulling away. He chuckled as he heard the dismayed groan from the blond. Dark reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He laughed again as he noticed the extremely relieved expression on his white angel's face. "If you really want me to I could always use some of the whipped cream," he chuckled again at the very vigorous head shake of the other angel. "Ah well, its your choice," he deftly coated his fingers and slid the first into the hunter's willing body.

Dark then inserted a second finger scissoring gently to loosen the tensed mussels. Only after he'd added a third finger into his lover's body did he feel that the blond had been stretched enough. He removed his fingers and quickly hopped off the blond and stripped out of his clothes. Before he once more was on top of the hunter kissing his cheek lightly. "You ready?" He laughed as the white angel growled at him in a tone that plainly said get on with it already.

The black angel coated his length and slid slowly and carefully into his lovers body being sure not to tare anything on the way in. He was finally seated deep within the hunter and paused waiting for Krad to adjust to the feeling of him inside of him.

Krad finally got tired of his partner's lack of action and squirmed wining pushing his hips against the other.

Dark groaned at all of the movement that his counterpart was doing and finally decided to grant the blond's silent pleas. He grasped the pale hips firmly and slowly pulled out before pushing back in. It wasn't long before the two halves were moving in perfect rhythm Krad moving his hips up to meet each of his counterpart's thrust down. Dark's right hand moved from the pale hip to grasp his lover's length and stroking it in time with their movements.

Krad's head fell back in pleasure at the double sensation of his opposite's warm hand stroking his length while with each of the kaito's thrust his lover hit that spot deep within him that made him see stars and cry for more. He finally couldn't take the pressure anymore arching his back as he screamed his release.

Dark cried out as his hunter's mussels constricted around him with the blonds spasms of release and he to came screaming his lover's name. He collapsed on top of the blond panting trying to catch his breath and just lay their for a while. He finally carefully pulled out of the blond's body and rolled off the white angel and reached for the ribbon binding his hands to the headboard. It took him a moment for his shaking fingers to untie the knot but he finally was able to free the other's hands.

Krad pulled his arms down from over his head rubbing his wrist. The hunter then pulled the gag from his mouth and tossed it across the room. He then leveled a look on his counterpart. "You have some nerve poring chocolate on me Dark Mousy." He then folded his arms pouting, "now I'm all sticky and I've got chocolate in my hair."

Dark smiled at his other half, "I told you that I'd help you clean up and just admit it. You really did enjoy it." He pulled his light self in for a kiss.

Krad sighed and gave himself to the others talented mouth. When the two angels finally broke apart for air Krad was smiling. "Alright, maybe I did like it but I hope that the chocolate is gone."

Dark sighed sadly, "yes, the chocolate is gone and so is that can of whipped cream." He then brightened, "but there is still a bottle of honey and another can of cream."

Krad groaned and flopped back down on the bed. "I'm going to kill Satoshi-sama and Niwa. Right after I get a bath."

Dark chuckled and kissed his lover again, "you're so adorable."

xxx

AN: Wow, that turned out a little longer then I first thought. I hope you liked and are having a great new year so far.


End file.
